Poker Night Disaster
by Tarafina
Summary: Don Flack needs to learn better scheduling habits. :FM Radio:


**Title**: Poker Night Disaster  
**Category**: CSI: NY  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Humor/Friendship/Romance  
**Pairing**: Don Flack/Lindsay Monroe  
**Prompt**: Satin  
**Word Count**: 1,000  
**Summary**: Don Flack needs to learn better scheduling habits.

**_Poker Night Disaster  
_**-1/1-

"Flack, buddy, what's goin' on? You don't answer your phone anymore?" Danny Messer asked, barging through the front door and past Don. "How many times a guy gotta call anyway?"

"Didn't hear it; might have the ringer off. Sorry." Don continued to stand at the door, holding it wide open. "Listen, uh, tonight's not a good night."

"Wha?" Danny stared at him like he just told him the world was about to end. "Flack, man, it's Saturday... Poker night." He shook his head slowly. "_Nobody _cancels poker night."

"I'm not cancellin', I'm sayin' _I _can't do it tonight. So you gotta go somewhere else..." He licked his lips, lifting a shoulder.

"You sick or somethin'? Cause you never cancel poker night. You're first up with the nachos, man." Danny looked around suspiciously. "Doesn't even look like you _remembered _tonight. You got somethin' goin' on I don't know about?"

Don crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "Nah, no... I just... I can't do it tonight, all right? Guy can't just take a Saturday off?"

"Yeah, sure... Coulda called and said you were PMS'in man, we woulda understood."

Rolling his eyes, Don shrugged. "You'll tell the other guys then? 'Cause-"

"HEY!!!" Adam Ross exclaimed, holding up a six pack and a large box of pizza.

Don sighed, running a hand over his face.

Adam and Danny congregated together, each cracking open a beer in celebration while Don waited for the noise to quiet a little as the two guys laughed about something.

Just as it was getting quieter, Hawkes stepped inside. "Don't tell me you started the party without me," he said, shaking his head with a grin. He tossed a few bags of chips on the counter before he walked toward Danny and Adam.

"Hold up, hold up," Danny shouted to get everybody's attention. "It's recently come to my attention that Don's bein' a bitch and he doesn't wanna have poker night..."

"What...?" Adam whined, crestfallen. "But this is the _only _guy's night we have! I've been waiting for this since last Saturday. I have to win back some of my money!" He clapped Sheldon on the shoulder good-naturedly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Don said, pointing toward the door. "I really need you guys to get out, all right?"

"Seriously?" Danny asked, lifting a brow. "Buddy, come on. In a few hours, you won't even _remember _you wanted us out, okay? Just grab a beer and sit down. I'll get the poker table."

Don massaged his temple, aggravated.

"Flack? What's up, man?" Hawkes asked, rather concerned.

He laughed lightly, shaking his head. "I couldn't pick a better night, that's what."

"Huh?"

"Found it!" Danny called out, dragging the table out and pushing an armchair out of the way with his legs. "Adam, buddy, help me out here."

"Yeah," he agreed, putting his beer down and walking over to grab the other side.

"No, guys, seriously, I-" Don shook his head, glaring at the ceiling to vent his irritation.

"Hey, guys, if Don doesn't want us here then-"

"Ah, he'll get over it. He just needs to relax. He's been ridin' a long shift. We all get like this," Danny shrugged off.

"Yeah, I haven't slept in..." Adam checked his watched before laughing as his eyes widened. "Shit!"

The others laughed, even Don managing a chuckle.

But suddenly there was a very loud clearing of a throat and four men turned to see a slightly annoyed looking Lindsay Monroe staring back at them, wearing nothing but a satin nightgown that left little to the imagination, though she tried to hide most of that by crossing her arms over her chest and using part of the wall as cover.

Don winced. "Linds... I was getting' 'em out."

"Somehow I get the idea it wasn't working very well," she replied, looking around.

Adam dropped the table on his foot accidentally, still staring at Lindsay with large eyes. "Ow, shit, uh..." He hopped around on one foot, trying to shake the pain out of the other.

Danny's jaw hung slack. "Flack..." He turned. "You coulda said somethin' earlier."

"I was tryin' to," Don replied, eyes narrowed.

"All you had to say was you had company and you couldn't hang out..." He shrugged. "We woulda got it, man."

"Last time I told you I had company, you tried to meet her," he reminded, lifting a brow.

Danny laughed slightly. "I get your point."

Sheldon cleared his throat. "Well, this is... awkward."

"Yeah," Don agreed, while Lindsay nodded, brows lifted.

"Look, I know it's guy's poker night, but..." She looked over to Don. "We have plans, so..."

"Yeah, we get it, really..." Hawkes grabbed up his chips and backed toward the door. "Nice, uh, seeing everybody."

Adam made funny noises from the back of his throat before he waved, grabbed his beer and bee-lined it for the door.

All that was left was Danny, an overturned poker table, Lindsay and Don.

"So... you two, huh? Wow..." He pursed his lips, nodding to himself.

"I was gonna tell you." Don looked over to him seriously. "Timing and all..."

"Yeah, no, I get it... I just..." Danny turned back to Lindsay. "Well, I think I'll let you two get back to, uh... Yeah." He stuffed his hands in his pockets before turning toward the door.

"Danny?" Lindsay called out worriedly.

He turned back. "Don't worry about it, Montana... Flack's a good guy and... you deserve that." He half-smiled before clapping Don on the shoulder and walking toward the door. "Next time, just don't let me in."

Laughing lightly, Don nodded. "Deal."

The door closed behind him and Don turned toward Lindsay. "Nice outfit, Monroe."

"You like?" She turned around slowly, showing it all off. "I bought it for someone special."

He lifted a brow. "Yeah?"

She grinned. "Yeah, but a good portion of my lab ended up seeing it... Think you can make that up to me?"

Smirking, he walked toward her. "I can guarantee it."


End file.
